SickDays
by FavoriteShow
Summary: Sam is stuck with a sick Dice and Cat; will things go smoothly? (Contains Puckentine)
1. Chapter 1

#SickDays - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new Sam & Cat fanfiction! This is my first time writing for this series so please be easy and please ENJOY! This is for entertainment only nothing bad will happen in this fic, this family friendly. So I own nothing from Sam & Cat or other related things in this fic, so please ENJOY chapter one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Cat are you up yet!?" Sam questioned as she called from the kitchen. "You're going to be late for school." Sam added.

Turning around Sam Puckett smiled to herself as she went back to making a sandwich. It has been almost a year since she had moved out to L.A and meet her roommate Cat Valentine, and honestly she was happy she ended up here. Cat was the first person she had meet and when Cat welcomed her with open arms, she knew she couldn't leave the kid.

Sam snapped herself out of her thoughts as she placed another slice of bread on top of her home made sandwich. However she never got a chance to take a bite out of it because the sound of slow footsteps and coughing came to the living room. While looking over, she smiled to great Cat only to frown when she saw her friend. Cat did not look good at all.

"Cat! Oh my god, what's wrong!?" Sam asked in worried tone as she rushed over to her friend.

"Head hurts, nose stuffy, can't breathe..." Cat said as her eyes began to water from the pain.

"Man, I think you got the flu." Sam said as she placed her hand on Cat's forehead. "Yeah, you're burning up." Sam added.

"I can't be...me and Jade *Cough* have a *Cough* play today for school *Cough*." Cat said in a worried tone.

"Well too bad you're going back to bed and Jade will find someone else to fill you're spot." Sam said with a look.

"But Sam I - " Cat began to protest as Sam stopped her.

"No buts! Go back to bed." Sam said as she pointed her fingure towards their bedroom.

"I don't wanna, I want *Cough* to go to school." Cat said with a frown.

"Cat don't make me get Dice..." Sam said with a serious look. "We all know what happened last time you wouldn't listen."

"Going to bed!" Cat called as she walked away making Sam smile.

In a way Sam felt bad for not allowing Cat to go to school because she knew how much Cat loved school. But then again she really didn't feel that bad because she wanted her friend to get better, she hated seeing anyone be sick. Sam turned back to her sandwich and finally took a bite out of it and set it back down. When she did, she began to get something for Cat.

Since Cat was now in bed for the day Sam figured this was her chance to help one of her best friends, and to finally repay Cat back for the first day they meet. So with a smile on her face, Sam began to make some chicken noodle soup and she even poured Cat a glass of cold water and when she was done she took them too Cat. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please please please remember to REVIEW! I love hearing all of your thoughts! Chapter two coming soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

#SickDays - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for the reviews from last chpater you guys are awesome, I didn't think anyone was gonna review lol :) But as normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat so please ENJOY :)**

**Also I didn't know Dice's last name so I used the kids last name who plays him on the show. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam sat on the living room couch watching old rerun episodes of _That's A Drag_ while she was eating some fried chicken. Staring at the screen before her Sam's thoughts began to go to Cat. How did she get sick? It wasn't flu season...or was it? How long will she be sick? These questions bugged her because she hated it when herself or other people were sick.

After a little while Sam put down her bucket of fried chicken and got up to go check on her adorable friend. Something clicked in Sam and she stopped walking. Did she just call Cat her adorable friend? Thinking about Sam shook her head and began to walk again towards their bedroom. When Sam arrived, she found Cat awake sitting up against the headboard.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?" Sam wondered as she sat on the edge of Cat's pink bed.

"A little better; but not good still." Cat said with a small frown as she began to cough again.

"It's okay you'll start to feel better soon." Sam said with a smile.

"What if I don't get better soon!? Then *Cough* what!?" Cat asked with worry.

"Then we'll take you to a doctor and see what's up and find a way to get you better." Sam said as Cat frowned.

"I don't like the doctors." Cat said as she began to cough again really badly.

"Yeah well I don't like a lot of things so - " Sam began as the sound of their door bell rung from the front of the apartment.

"Ding *cough* dong!" Cat called through coughs as Sam stood and patted Cat on the head.

"I'll get the door, you go back to sleep." Sam said as Cat nodded.

Walking out of the room Sam had a hug smiled on her face. For some reason any time she was with Cat she always left with a smile and she had no idea why. As soon as she reached the front door the doorbell rung again and Sam hurried faster to the door. She reached the door finally and opened it to find a not so good looking Dice and his mother standing there.

Dice waved to her and then sneezed into a tissue. His mother greeted her as well and Sam began to feel sorry for Dice because he sounded really sick like Cat. However her thoughts were pulled back when Dice's mom tapped her on the shoulder and smiled at her. Sam was starting to get a little impatient with her after that.

"You're Sam right?" Mrs. Ocasio asked as Sam nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Can I help you?" Sam wondered as the women nodded.

"Look I understand you and Dice are really close friends, and well I was wondering if you could watch him for the day?"

"May I ask why?" Sam asked as the women looked at her.

"Because I got called into work, and his father is working already, and he's sick." Mrs. Ocasio explained with a frown.

"Sure, I am already dealing with a sick Cat so why not Dice?" Sam asked herself as the women smiled.

"Great here is his medication, make sure he takes them." Mrs. Ocasio said as she handed Sam a bag with medicine in it.

"Okay..." Sam said as she took the bag.

"Take his temperature ever hour and write down what it is, oh and make sure he gets rest." Mrs. Ocasio said with a look.

"Alright; will do." Sam said as she beckoned for Dice to come over to her, which he did.

"Thank you so much! I will be back to pick him up later, now you be good for Sam and Cat okay." Mrs. Ocasio added.

"Sure." Dice said with a small smile as he sneezed again into the tissue in his hands.

Once the women left Sam closed the door and Sam had led Dice to the living room couch and allowed him to sit down. Walking away back into her and Cat's room she grabbed some pillows and blankets off of her bed and brought them back out to Dice. Setting up his bed on the couch Sam allowed him to lay down and sleep, after all he needed his rest like Cat.

Sam walked over to the kitchen as Dice laid down and began to make some lunch for all of them. She figured that when both Cat and Dice woke again they'd be hungry; plus she was kind of hungry herself. When she started to make lunch she realized that she began to think about her sick friends, she was really worried, and she hopped they'd get better soon...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! Thanks for reading chapter three will be up soon! So please REVIEW! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

#SickDays - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter. I had some time so I figured why not write another chapter and let me say this turned out differently then I had planned. So as normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat or anything related, so please ENJOY I think you will all like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been two hours since Dice had arrived, and it's been a half-hour since Sad made food for all of them. Cat was starting to feel a bit better but she was still badly sick. Dice on the other had was not getting better at all, no matter what Sam tried. Heck, he even had taken some medication already and he was still sneezing and hacking. Sam was upset about that.

Dice was sitting up now and watching a little tv and Cat was there with him also. They both had wanted to do something instead of just laying around the whole time and honestly Sam only allowed them to watch the tv. At the moment Sam was looking at a bottle in her hands that held Cat's medication because it was time for Cat to take some pills to get better.

"Okay so this bottle says that you need to take a pill every two hours." Sam said as she read the directions on the bottle.

"You hear that Dice, the pills are for you." Cat said as she leaned in and nodded her head towards him.

"No...the pills are for you Cat, Dice already took his." Sam said as Dice nodded in agreement and sneezed into a tissue again.

"I'm not *Cough* taking *Cough* those pills!" Cat exclaimed as she stood up, then felt dizzy. "Too fast..." Cat added.

"Come on Cat the sooner you take them, the sooner you get better." Sam said as she dumped a pill into her hand.

"No!" Cat said as she reached around the other side of the couch and coughed.

Sam moved fast and began to go behind the couch to try and catch Cat to make her take the pill. However Cat had ran around to the front side of the couch and ran to the kitchen. Swiftly Sam turned around and headed for the kitchen as well where Cat was behind the counters and Sam was in front of them. Honestly this was making Sam a little annoyed.

"Just take the dang pill." Sam stated as she held the pill up between two of her fingures.

"No!" Cat said as she coughed again and moved side to side to try and trick Sam so she could escape.

"Dice I need some help here!" Sam called as Dice stood from the couch, got dizzy as well, and began to walk towards them.

"Come on Cat, just take the pill, I did and it's not that bad, in fact I feel better." Dice said with a smile on his face.

"See Cat, the pill makes you feel better." Sam said with a smile as well as Cat shook her head.

"No!" Cat called again as she raced to the right side of the counters and rushed past Sam and Dice.

Turning around once more both Sam and Dice began to go after Cat who was now near the front door of the apartment. As soon as Sam and Dice came closer to Cat she tried to run past them once more only for Sam to grab a hold of her and flip her onto the couch. Dice had jumped back from shock and a little bit of fright and moved out of the way.

Cat fought and fought as hard as she could against Sam who was now pinning her down. Sam took the pill in her hands and shoved the small item into Cat's mouth. Holding her down Sam reached over to Dice who handed her a water bottle after Sam instructed him to get the one that was on the side of the end table. She opened it and began to pour it all over Cat.

"Yeah that's it swallow the pill." Sam said the water fell onto Cat and all over the place.

"Sam I can't believe you did that!" Cat called once she was done swallowing the pill and the water stopped coming.

"I had too; you wouldn't take the pill like you needed too." Sam said as she stood up and got off of Cat.

"Yeah well *Cough* *Cough* you could have made me *Cough* choke." Cat said with a frown as she coughed again.

"That was a risk I was willing to take, to help you feel better." Sam said as Cat's jaw dropped, she turned around in hurt.

"Way to go Sam." Dice said as he sneezed.

"Kid...listen, I didn't mean it like that, I love you and I hate seeing you sick or upset." Sam said with a smile.

"Really?" Cat asked as she turned around. "Because I love you too and I don't want to be mad at you." Cat added as well.

"Come here kid." Sam said as she opened her arms.

Instantly Cat ran to her arms and the two were hugging it out. Normally Sam wouldn't allow Cat to hug her but for some reason she just allowed Cat. It was like an unwritten rule because there was something about Cat that just made her love her a lot. Before Sam knew it, they both looked up at one another, and Cat planted her lips right onto Sam's...

* * *

**A/N - Ohh cliffy and twist! Didn't see that coming from me hu? Lol, what do you think will happen next? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

#SickDays - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! OMG! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are awesome! To be honest I wasn't sure if I should have turned this into Puckentine but now I'm glad I did. Strangly this couple is coming to me, and I'm starting to like them together more. Yeah! So as normalI own nothing from Sam and Cat and all things related! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

They stood like that for a few minutes with Sam in shock before she started to kiss back. She knew she would gain Cat's sickness but honestly she didn't care at the moment, all she wanted was her adorable little red headed friend. Before Sam knew it she was really getting into the kiss just like Cat was. However they broke apart when Dice sneezed.

"I think *Cough* I may have gotten *Cough* you sick." Cat said with a frown as Sam smiled at her.

"It's okay kid, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Sam said with a smile as she playfully punched Cat's shoulder.

"How are we *Cough* going to explain this to Dice *Cough*?" Cat asked as she looked at the boy who was looking at them.

"Um, Dice, listen that wasn't what..." Sam began as Dice interrupted them.

"Yes! Nona owes me ten dollars!" Dice cheered as he sneezed once more into his tissue.

"What!?" Sam and Cat asked together as Cat coughed once more.

Sam looked at Dice in shock, did he know this was coming? Cat however was laughing and coughing at different times because honestly she didn't know what to think of this situation at the moment. But the weirdest thing that was creeping Sam out was that Dice had the biggest smile on his face that Sam had ever seen, this was really strange to them.

"I don't understand." Sam said as Dice shook his head and laughed.

"Please everyone saw you too getting together." Dice said with happiness. "You both were just blind." He added.

"So you're saying that *Cough* me and Sam were *Cough* going to get together and we didn't know about it!?" Cat asked

"It seems that way." Dice said as he sneezed once more and coughed himself.

"Well crap!" Sam said as Cat laughed and placed her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Ha, ha, crap." Cat laughed as Sam smiled and hugged her, she kissed her on the cheek again.

All of them stood there still and Cat began to cough once more while Dice sneezed again. Honestly having both of them sick was really making Sam upset because she hated seeing them sick, specially Cat. But in reality it was sickness that got her and Cat together, if that was where they were now in their relationship. All Sam knew was that she was indeed in love...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Thanks so much for reading, how was it? Good? Bad? Anyway please remember to REVIEW if you want more Puckentine! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

#SickDays - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five; the final chapter! Thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter you guys are AWSOME! And thanks for making my VERY FIRST Puckentine story successful. Honetly this couple is starting to grown on me lol and I might write more after this one. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or anything realted, sorry this story was short, it was my first lol :) Enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Cat woke up with a smile on her face. Last night was one of the best nights Cat had ever had. All in one night she had kissed the most amazing person in the world, got a lot better, and gained a girlfriend. That and Dice was a witness and they told his mother everything and oddly she owed him ten dollars also. It was odd at how many people knew.

"Morning Sam..." Cat said as she turned around towards the sounds of the footsteps that were coming into the room.

"Morning *Cough* Cat!" Sam said as she coughed and Cat frowned, she walked over to Sam.

"I told you I might get you sick." Cat said as she sat Sam down on the couch.

"And I told you *Cough* it was a risk *Cough* *Cough* I was willing to take." Sam answered with a look.

"Well it's all gonna be okay hun, nurse Cat is here too make you feel better!" Cat stated with happiness.

Sam smiled back at her and Cat stood up to head to the kitchen to make some soup. As soon as she reached the kitchen she began her duty and once she was finished making the soup she headed back to where Sam was and handed it too her. This was friends and girlfriends did for one another, they helped each other out when they needed it. It was a nice thing.

"You know I feel like now that were together things are going to be different." Cat said with a smile.

"Me *Cough* too." Sam said with a smile as well, Cat leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Well how about when you feel better, we go out on first date?" Cat asked with wonder and hope as Sam smiled.

"Cat Valentine! *Cough* *Cough* Are you asking me *Cough* on our first official date!?" Sam asked as Cat nodded.

"Sam Puckel yes I am!" Cat said with a smile.

"It's *Cough* Puckett, and I accept." Sam said as Cat cheered and pulled her into a hug.

The two pulled away and began to talk plans about their first date. However Sam coughed and began to moan in annoyance and pain from the sickness she had. Now she knew how Cat felt. Cat stood up and instructed Sam too go to bed, so without thoughts or arguments Sam left the room and went to bed. Neither of them noticed the angered person standing there in their back window watching them...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Who do you think was at the back door? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! There might be a sequal if enough people wont one. REVIEW! :)**


End file.
